About You
by Kasumi Kusanagi
Summary: Blue Dragon Anime. Jiro and Kluke tell each other about their pasts, which, in turn, escalates into something more. Jiro x Kluke.


**Hi! Kasumi Kusanagi here, bringing you my first Blue Dragon fanfic. I hope you like it, my brother taught me the writing style and everything. (*sweatdrops*, you'd think an adolescent girl would know these things.)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon. Game or anime.**

* * *

Jiro sat on the sandy floor of the beach, just staring at the tidal waves going back and forth under the moon. Ever since Rudolf was defeated and Noi, Rottares, and Hildegard returned to Heaven's Castle, things have been running by slowly.

To Jiro, it was all boring, so boring in fact, that he might've thought that time was torturing him by making dull moments go slower. Jiro sighed, but not in happiness. "Another day, another moment of peace." The Minotauros shadow wielding boy tried to use a positive connotation for this moment of time.

Jiro had been recently thinking about a certain person. A person whom he had fought alongside in the battle with Rudolf. The same person whom he hadn't had a simple conversation in a while. The person known as...... Kluke.

Jiro sighed once more._ "I have to talk to her sooner or later. Let's just hope sooner."_Jiro mulled over the idea some more while he continued to watch the waves, thinking about Kluke once more.

* * *

Kluke sat on her bed, looking out the gigantic window that showed the moon's light gleaming over the ocean. The sand moving slowly across the tides. And of course, a fully green tree that stood there._ "Wait.... that's Jiro! What's he doing up so late? Then again, what am I doing up so late."_

Kluke didn't know what came over her next, because she was suddenly walking out the door of the inn and approaching Jiro. As soon as she arrived behind him, she sat on the sandy floor. "Hiya, Jiro."

Jiro's eyes widened a little at Kluke's voice, considering that she surprised him. Jiro then regained his composure and slightly turned his head towards the girl. "Hello, Kluke. How have you been?"Jiro mentally slapped himself. _"Why did you have to be so formal, you idiot!?"_

Kluke giggled. "Why are you being so formal, Jiro?"

_"That's what I'd like to know."_Jiro said to himself. "No reason, just being polite."

Kluke and Jiro both ran out of things to say. The tides were moving more rapidly as if they were urging them to interact more, at least that's what Jiro assumed.

Jiro rubbed his temples. Annoyed by the fact that he couldn't come up with anything. And then, Kluke spoke up. "Jiro, can you tell me about your past?"

Jiro looked at Kluke rather oddly. "My what?"

"Your past. I want to learn more about you. I-If that's okay."Kluke blushed at the end of her sentence.

Jiro nodded. "Okay, I guess I should start when I was six. Jina and I used to run around the forests, pretending to climb trees. I remember how happy she was. She always pestered me to pick her a flower every time I went outside."Jiro mentioned with a tone of longing in his voice. "We kept it up for years, until.... well, you know the rest."

Kluke lowered her head. "I-I'm so sorry, Jiro. I should've never brought it up."

Jiro smiled. "Don't be. I feel better getting it off my chest. So, what about you?"

Kluke cleared her throat. "Well, my parents were always caught up with their jobs, so I had Shu to keep me company. In a way, we shared the same relationship as you and your sister. When my parents died, that was the hardest time of my life. Coincidentally, Shu's parents died on the same day. Luckily, we shared the same pain so we comforted each other through it. I'm still hurting inside, but these adventures made me think less of it."

"I couldn't agree more. Still, I'm guessing that you wish they were still here. I feel the same way for Jina."

"Yeah. The things we go through in our lives. So much sorrow, it's painful."

Jiro closed his eyes. "Misery, pain, anger, depression, it all hurts. But if your with someone, together, the pain can wash away. That's one of the many things that made me realize that, no matter what, we'll always be a team."Jiro opened his eyes.

Kluke stared at Jiro. "Wow, I never knew you were so sophisticated, Jiro. But even if you used smaller words, you'd still be right.... about everything."

Jiro blushed faintly. "Thanks, I owe it all to reading."

"We're learning more about each other more. It's nice."Kluke lay on the sand.

The waves then started to move faster. One wave in particular towered over the two and collided with them. When it washed away, Jiro was laying on the sand with Kluke lying on top of him. Their faces were close together. Both of them were blushing intensely. Some feeling took over the two and they moved closer until their lips connected. Jiro wrapped his arms around Kluke and applied more pressure to the kiss.

Jiro and Kluke both pulled away, gasping for breath, wearing flustered expressions on their faces. Kluke was the first to speak up. "I-I-I'm sorry, Jiro. I don't know what...."

"Save it."Jiro interrupted her. "I kind of liked it."Jiro then noticed something. "Um, Kluke.... can you get off of me now."Jiro asked rather politely.

"Oh."Kluke blushed again and got off.

Suddenly, the waves stopped forming. As if it was representing a feeling of longing that was finally washed away under the moonlit night.

* * *

**Well, that's all for my first oneshot. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
